


Over Fathoms Deep

by Bl_bl00013



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Age of Sail, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anderson has no redeeming qualities whatsoever, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aristocrat!Sherlock, Blow Jobs, Boats and Ships, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, John is a golden god of sex, Johnlock Trope Challenge, M/M, Masturbation, Muscular!Sea-hardened!John, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock, Regency, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sailing, Sailor!John, SailorLock, Sexual Content, Sherlock is a sad gay baby, Sherlock is a trembling gay flower petal, Sherlock's Violin, Slow Build, Slow Burn, THIS STORY WILL HAVE THE HAPPIEST ENDING YOU CAN POSSIBLY STOMACH, Threats of Violence, Threats of sexual violence, Top John Watson, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virgin Sherlock, Young!naive!Sherlock, and also lots and lots of sex, boxing lessons, but there will be angst and conflict along the way, sailinglock, sailor!lock, sherlock POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl_bl00013/pseuds/Bl_bl00013
Summary: Когда младшего из сыновей аристократической семьи Холмсов отправляют в море в надежде излечить его от плохих манер и исправить его характер, он полностью уверен, что проведет это долгое и утомительное путешествие так же уныло, как и всегда. Но чего он точно не ожидает, так это того, что его сердце украдет крепкий, молодой матрос по имени Джон Ватсон.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	Over Fathoms Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Over Fathoms Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744148) by [bittergreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergreens/pseuds/bittergreens). 



Глава 1.  
Часы одиночества в море тянутся ужасно долго.  
Шерлоку скучно; безумно скучно, скука в каждой частичке, каждой клетке его существа. Это превосходит даже все те утомительные часы, проведенные на воскресной службе, за семейным ужином или на уроках, слушая пресное бормотание учителей. Слово «скука» во время морской прогулки переходит на новый уровень.  
Ему надоела плоская серая линия горизонта, никогда не меняющаяся, безжалостная качка корабля, скрип корпуса, треск снастей над ним, даже тусклый солнечный свет в безоблачные дни казался терпким и однообразным – все вызывало лишь раздражение.  
Но хуже скуки было одиночество.  
Конечно, Шерлок уже привык к одиночеству, привык чувствовать себя ненужным. В конце концов, поэтому он здесь, младший сын, проблемный, бесполезный, блестяще умный, но негодный для любой работы из-за своего нрава, угрюмости и полного отказа следовать каким-либо правилам этикета в нормальном обществе. Было решено, что на данный момент «ничего нельзя было сделать», поэтому его выбросили, отправив в трехмесячное путешествие в какую-то богом забытую часть света в надежде, что все качества, которые сделали его столь несносным сыном, будут выбиты из него испытаниями и скукой.  
Шерлок мог бы избавить их от всех этих проблем, заверив, что из этого ничего не выйдет. Год вдали от цивилизации не исправит его плохие манеры, потому что ничего не изменит того факта, что ему нет места в этом мире, и что он ненавидит любую из его частей.  
Остальные пассажиры относились к нему так же, как относились к нему всю его жизнь – как с каким-то странным отклонением от нормы, которое может причинить вред, если подойти ближе. Они сторонятся его, и в свою очередь, Шерлок старается не мешать им. Ему не нужна их компания. Они такие же, как и общество, которого придерживается его семья – они и утомляют его, и раздражают. Основную группу составляют мелкие аристократы, и многие из них так хотят угодить друг другу, что даже не взглянут на угрюмого темноволосого юношу, задумчиво стоявшего в углу палубы. И Шерлок этому рад. Лучше уж он вырвет себе все ногти, чем заговорит с кем-то из них.  
Другое дело экипаж. Они очаровывают его, но они также держались от него подальше, хотя по совсем другой причине. С таким же успехом он мог бы быть для них странной черной птицей, парящей над ними, пока они делают свою работу, безопасную, но с которой лучше не связываться.  
В хорошую погоду Шерлок проводит бесконечные часы на палубе, наблюдая за работой матросов, за ритмом их движений, когда они натягивают веревку, за ловкостью их гибких тел, когда они взбираются на такелаж. Наблюдая за ними, он ясно осознает, насколько нелепые и длинные его конечности, свою худобу, стыдясь воспоминаний о том, как он потерял контроль над своим телом в первые недели пребывания в море, как болен и беспомощен он был.  
Однако, ели Шерлок был честен с самим собой, то он должен признать, что истинная причина, по которой он проводит все свое время, наблюдая за командой – это один моряк, который выделяется среди остальных, словно солнечный зайчик на гребне волны, жемчужина, лежащая в недрах устрицы.  
Этот мужчина невысок, ни приземист, ни тощ, но его тело сбитое и мужественное, жилистое и мускулистое из-за нескольких лет тяжелой работы. Солнце выбелило его волосы до ярко-золотистого цвета. На его измученном, но выразительном лице каждый раз появлялась улыбка после слов одобрения. Но все же была и некая жесткость, тьма в морщинках его лица, говорящая о скрытых глубинах, о победах и поражениях, о жажде приключений, сверкающей в его глазах.  
Он представляет собой любопытную смесь юности и зрелости – иногда, смотря на него, Шерлоку кажется, что он его ровесник, не более, чем просто мальчишка, но в других случаях, глядя в его грозные голубые глаза, Шерлок видит бездну, наполненную горечью и печалью.  
Шерлок часами может смотреть на его нежные, истертые руки, скручивающие веревку, его голый торс, поднимающийся по такелажу, мускулы его рук, сияющие золотом под полуденным солнцем, мышцы его спины, твердые и гладкие, как мрамор.  
Однажды он сидел и смотрел, как молодой моряк сплетал узлы на веревках. Шерлок был поражен, как быстро и ловко работали его короткие пальцы. Он пытался разобрать узор, запомнить движения, когда тот посмотрел на него с лучезарной улыбкой, щуря голубые глаза, и спросил.  
-Хотите этому научиться?  
Потрясенный Шерлок поднял глаза; он и подумать не мог, что его внимание к рукам молодого человека столь очевидно.  
Он был настолько обескуражен, что ему понадобилось время, чтобы ответить.  
-Что?  
Его голос был резким и хриплым, и тогда Шерлок осознал, как много дней прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз разговаривал.  
Матрос продолжал смотреть на него и улыбаться, щурясь от солнца.  
\- Я спросил, не хотите ли Вы научиться тому, что я делаю.  
Шерлок опустил глаза, наливаясь румянцем.  
\- Нет, все… в порядке. Вы, должно быть, очень заняты.  
Он поднялся, смущенный тем, что его заметили и полностью уверенный, что молодой человек смеется над ним.  
\- Я не дразню тебя, серьезно. Я видел, как ты наблюдаешь за моей работой. И я знаю этот взгляд, словно твой череп вот-вот треснет, если что-то сейчас не займет руки. Я могу показать тебе, если хочешь, могу помочь занять себя.  
Шерлок рискнул поднять глаза и удивился, увидев, что мужчина все еще смотрит на него, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.  
\- Я буду только рад.  
Шерлок кивнул, потеряв дар речи, все еще шокированный, что кто-то не только заговорил с ним, но еще и проявил доброту.  
Он сел обратно, но моряк жестом подозвал его.  
\- Садись рядом, чтобы тебе было лучше видно.  
Шерлок подошел, двигаясь, будто под гипнозом.  
С энтузиазмом, но очень терпеливо матрос показывал Шерлоку, как скручивать волокна вместе, чтобы получить веревку.  
Словно ястреб, Шерлок тихо и пристально наблюдал, а моряк показывал ему, как повторять движения.  
Закончив говорить, он протянул Шерлоку кусок волокнистого материала.  
После нескольких попыток, Шерлок медленно и неуверенно начинает копировать его движения.  
Некоторое время они работали в тишине, и Шерлок настолько сосредоточился, что когда моряк заговорил, его слова пролетели мимо ушей. Он совершенно забыл, что он не один.  
\- Что?- сказал Шерлок, поднимая глаза и чувствуя себя глупо рядом с этим человеком второй раз за день.  
-Джон,- повторил он. – Меня зовут Джон Ватсон.  
«Джон», в немом восторге думает Шерлок. «Джон, Джон, Джон.»  
\- С кем имею честь составить компанию?  
\- Шерлок,- промямлил он, не сводя глаз с растрепанного клубка между пальцев.  
\- Знаете, у Вас неплохо получается,- сказал Джон.- Я удивлен, что Вы так быстро освоились. У Вас золотые руки.  
В ответ Шерлок молчит, чувствуя, как разливается по его телу удовольствие от комплимента, такое же теплое, как солнце на его щеках.  
***  
В ту ночь, за ужином, все еще разгоряченный запоминающимся днем общения с моряком, все еще счастливый от комплимента и постоянного пребывания в компании этого человека, Шерлок, возможно, менее осторожен, чем обычно. Не замечая, что он делает, он не заметил, как сильно он согнулся, поедая суп.  
Очень глупо думать, что счастье длится вечно. Сейчас ему лучше знать это – знать, чтобы не терять бдительности.  
Один из младших офицеров, который, кажется, больше вех жаждет всеобщего внимания, часто выбирает Шерлока, когда хочет самоутвердиться – его зовут Андерсон, - заметил приподнятое настроение Шерлока и сразу бросился к нему.  
Он наклонился к Шерлоку через стол, расплываясь в насмешливой улыбке.  
\- Я видел тебя сегодня с этим голубоглазым моряком, - ухмыляясь, Андерсон наклонился ближе, и Шерлоку в нос ударил запах виски,- Пытаешься освоить новое ремесло, после того, как тебя бросила семья? Хочешь присоединиться к ним?  
Едкое замечание сопроводил громкий хохот. Один из мужчин похлопал Андерсона по спине.  
Шерлок уронил ложку, сгорая от обиды.  
\- Может после ужина уберешься в моей каюте? Используешь навыки с пользой.  
После этого замечания все вновь расхохотались.  
Шерлок, и раньше не особо сдерживающий эмоции, тут же огрызнулся.  
\- Я думал, это работа Вашей никчемной жены. Ах, точно, Вы не осмелились взять ее с собой? Вам пришлось оставить ее в Ливерпуле из-за ее склонности раздвигать ноги перед любым моряком, похлопавшим ей глазками. Будь она здесь, ее бы половина экипажа…-  
Андерсон встал со стула, перейдя через стол, до того, как Шерлок закончил говорить.  
Первый удар пришелся по челюсти, второй сбил его со стула. К тому времени, как один из пассажиров устремился вперед, чтобы оттащить от него офицера, Шерлок уже стоял на четвереньках, получая ботинком удары в живот.  
-Довольно, Андерсон! Конечно, он мерзкий сопляк, но ты слишком пьян. Пойдем уже.  
Они оттащили Андерсона, и, поднявшись на ощупь, Шерлок вылетел за дверь, задыхаясь от гневных слез, слетавших с уголков его глаз, когда он мчался по лестнице на верхнюю палубу.  
Его не волновала рассеченная губа или ушибленные ребра, ему было больно и стыдно за то, что такой жирный и гнилой человек, как Андерсон, поставил его на колени в драке.  
Прохладный ночной воздух приятно обдувал лицо Шерлока, и ему стало легче – он избавился от запаха подгоревшего мяса, теплого виски и духоты от близости с другими пассажирами.  
Он сидел на мотке веревке и смахивал слезы с ресниц, вглядываясь в ночное небо и пытаясь успокоить бурю бессильной ярости, бившую по ребрам.  
Мягкий голос, раздавшийся за спиной Шерлока, вывел его из задумчивости.  
\- Все в порядке?  
Шерлок подпрыгнул, словно перепуганный кролик, и поспешил вытереть слезы. «Это тот матрос – Джон»,подумал он, чувствуя нахлынувший восторг, вперемешку с ужасом.  
Чувство страха неприятно скрутило его живот – страха за то, что этот человек увидит его глупым, слабым, потому что Шерлок – это и то, и другое, и для него больше нет смысла жить, если тот решит, что с Шерлоком больше не стоит разговаривать. Он сжался от нежного, взволнованного голоса Джона. Внезапно ему стало невыносимо думать о ком угодно, особенно о человеке, который так очаровывает его – таком добром и сильном.  
\- Что случилось?  
Шерлок молчал. Он обвил себя руками, желая, чтобы мужчина ушел.  
Когда Джон снова заговорил, его голос был настолько тихим, что Шерлок едва слышал его.  
\- Я видел, как они с тобой поступают.  
\- И что теперь? – Шерлок отошел от него, в гневе забывая скрыть заплаканное лицо. - Тоже пришли посмеяться надо мной? Поиздеваться над чучелом на борту? Давайте, сделайте это, раз уж пришли. Смейтесь.  
\- Я здесь не за этим.  
Нежность в его голосе пронзила Шерлока, как лезвие.  
Он отворачивается, ища в себе силы заглушить звезды, луну, ветер, даже теплый голос Джона, чтобы не чувствовать его глубоко внутри. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось выключить все, уйти от этого шума, хаоса мира.  
В его голосе злоба.  
\- Мне не нужна Ваша жалость.  
\- Я пришел не для этого,- Джон тихо сел рядом с ним.- Просто пришел, чтобы сказать, если тебе нужны уроки, как уклониться от удара, или как правильно…Ну, я кое-что смыслю в драках.  
Шерлок не смог ничего с собой сделать. Он поднял глаза, и снова, очарованный, лишился дара речи. Этот человек не только не против компании Шерлока, но и хочет научить его чему-то полезному.  
Шерлок слегка повернулся к нему.  
\- Это было бы…- он слизал кровь с нижней губы, кивая в нетерпении,- Я хотел бы.  
Никакие слова не смогли бы передать его истинных чувств.  
\- Хорошо, - Джон встал. – Тогда начнем завтра. Иди спать, тебе надо хорошо выспаться.  
Шерлок снова кивает, в изумлении от предложения Джона, забывая всю ярость.  
\- А, и еще кое-что, Шерлок.  
Шерлок повернулся и посмотрел на Джона. Его измученное лицо было настолько светлым от эмоций, которые Шерлок не мог передать.  
\- Не позволяй им трогать тебя, ладно? Ты лучше их всех вместе взятых.  
Шерлок смотрел, как силуэт Джона растворяется в темноте.  
Он еще долго сидел в одиночестве, слушая скрип корабля, снова и снова вспоминая голос Джона, произносящий его имя.


End file.
